


Sick In The Stomach

by Chara (chrk)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Nel mezzo dell’appartamento è stesa una tovaglia a cuori e quadri rossi – un paio di candele sottili lasciano gocciolare la cera su un piattino, rendendo l’atmosfera impossibile da fraintendere.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 11





	Sick In The Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per l’event di San Valentino del gruppo Facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt _“Da quando sono una coppia, He Tian si è rivelato un vero gentiluomo. Ma una cena romantica, preparata da lui, Mo non se l'aspettava proprio”_ di Jey.

Sono ormai parecchi mesi che Mo Guan Shan ha le spalle tese – forse più di un anno, realizza con orrore.

Non che sia mai stato un tipo rilassato. Anzi. Ma, dal momento in cui quel bastardo di He Tian gli ha posato lo sguardo addosso, scatenando una guerra di attenzioni che ancora combatte con tutto se stesso senza una vera speranza di sollievo, le cose sono solo peggiorate. Portarsi le mani all’inguine per parare un pugno leggero o, peggio, una _strizzatina_ è diventata un’abitudine così radicata che, spesso, un qualsiasi rumore o movimento nelle vicinanze lo fa scattare – lo sguardo di compatimento dei suoi compagni di classe brucia come l’inferno, come una sigaretta che sfrigola contro il dorso della mano. _Come le dita di He Tian che gli sfiorano il collo quando lui, invece, si aspetta un colpo basso._

Mo Guan Shan ha le spalle tese e, una volta assicuratosi di essere da solo, si riempie d’aria i polmoni e sbuffa un sospiro sgraziato. Vorrebbe mangiare qualcosa per fermare lo stupido vortice che ha nello stomaco e che gli impedisce di mettere in fila i pensieri, ma in lontananza s’intravede nella penombra del crepuscolo il palazzo di He Tian; le luci all’ultimo piano sono accese, abbaglianti e sfacciate, e la sua vetrata che dà sulla città è un quadrato colorato con cura da un evidenziatore giallo. Egocentrica, come lui.

Guan Shan getta un ultimo sguardo al cellulare – vuole solo cercare di capire di che umore troverà He Tian una volta arrivato là, si dice; non gli importa di certo dello stupido cuore azzurro alla fine del messaggio che non c’è mai stato prima delle ultime settimane, e che per qualche motivo spinge il suo stomaco a vorticare di nuovo, ricordandogli che sono passate davvero troppe ore da quando ha messo qualcosa sotto i denti. Fa scivolare il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni, l’acetato della tuta che sfrigola nel silenzio improvviso della strada, e si dice che i crampi allo stomaco non sono un problema; che si metterà comunque ai fornelli tra poco, e il minimo che possa fare il bastardo per ringraziarlo è nutrirlo fino a farlo scoppiare. E magari fino a farlo diventare più alto di lui – lui che è più ricco, più intelligente, più alto e anche più bello. _E più bastardo_.

Il portone è aperto, come sempre. Il custode gli fa un cenno svogliato, e Guan Shan sopprime un brivido quando realizza di essere una presenza abbastanza costante da permettergli di andare e venire indisturbato attraverso una porta dimenticata aperta – o lasciata aperta di proposito – nonostante il suo aspetto sia poco diverso da quello di un delinquente. L’atmosfera è rarefatta nei palazzi dei ricchi, come se nell’aria, insieme alla polvere che danza, mancassero le preoccupazioni di chi non è sicuro di arrivare a fine mese; è l’odore dei posti che non vengono vissuti abbastanza. Mo Guan Shan si scrolla di dosso il disagio – non è che gliene importi qualcosa, dopotutto – e, con falcate incerte, continua verso la sua destinazione con il fare di chi si sta incamminando verso il patibolo. Quando l’ascensore si apre all’ultimo piano, allungare la mano sotto il vaso di una pianta che non viene annaffiata da mesi per recuperare la chiave è un gesto automatico – un altro brivido scuote le sue spalle troppo tese, e d’un tratto non è più sicuro di avere ancora fame, né che l’atmosfera sia così impersonale.

È l’aroma di qualche piatto occidentale a dargli il benvenuto, a riscaldare l’ambiente dopo aver girato le due mandate che lo separano dalla sua condanna. Si aspetta di trovare sul divano un concentrato longilineo di noia – la teatralità del suo broncio direttamente proporzionale al tempo che Guan Shan ha impiegato per arrivare lì dopo aver ricevuto il suo messaggio; ma la canzoncina che sta mugugnando He Tian viene dalla cucina, e non c’è stizza nel suo tono di voce. Nel mezzo dell’appartamento è stesa una tovaglia a cuori e quadri rossi – un paio di candele sottili lasciano gocciolare la cera su un piattino, rendendo l’atmosfera impossibile da fraintendere.

Mo Guan Shan si chiede, invece, se la cera non sia per torturarlo e lui abbia frainteso per davvero.

“Piccolo Mo?”

Mo Guan Shan non è tipo da tenere traccia delle cose, ma è sicuro che le sue spalle non fossero così tese prima di uscire dall’ascensore – lo stomaco, però, sembra tornare in vita, seppure riluttante. Il profumo è buono.

“Perché diavolo mi hai fatto venire fin qui se hai ordinato d’asporto?” chiede a voce bassa, i denti stretti per contenere il fastidio. Non è un cane che corre al primo fischio, non è il cane di He Tian, vorrebbe urlare, e poco importa che il bastardo abbia deciso che _stanno insieme_ , che non ci dev’essere nessun guinzaglio coinvolto a meno che non lo vogliano entrambi. Guan Shan fissa lo sguardo sulla vetrata, illudendosi di poter mantenere la concentrazione – ma le narici fremono per stare al passo col suo respiro irregolare, e le guance accaldate non lo sono a causa della differenza di temperatura tra fuori e dentro.

He Tian gli arriva davanti all’improvviso, scalzo e con un grembiule a coprirgli il torace nudo – indecente. Indecente e idiota, e _bastardo_. Mo Guan Shan non si fa impressionare quando lo vede portarsi una mano al petto per fingersi offeso – anzi, socchiude gli occhi nell’espressione che gli riesce meglio e li punta di nuovo con rabbia sui grattacieli fuori dalla finestra. Sembra la scena di un film scadente – le candele rosse con lo skyline sullo sfondo, le luci della città che si riflettono contro le vetrate da fuori e gli sguardi degli innamorati che vi rimbalzano da dentro.

Lo stomaco di Mo Guan Shan adesso gli dice che forse si è sbagliato – non è fame, forse deve vomitare.

Il sospiro forzato, ma perfettamente calcolato, di He Tian taglia l’aria come un rasoio, infrangendosi sulla guancia di Guan Shan, caldo su caldo. Eppure gli strappa un brivido. “Non è d'asporto, piccolo Mo.”

Il sospiro di Mo Guan Shan è un’eco di quello di He Tian, ma se abbia su di lui lo stesso effetto non è facile dirlo. La pelle di He Tian è pallida sulla gola e tale rimane; le vene risaltano come i fiumi su una carta geografica, e le clavicole svettano spigolose come una catena montuosa da quella mise ridicola che però, in qualche modo, non gli fa perdere credibilità. Non era davvero necessario spogliarsi per cucinare, e Guan Shan lascia vagare lo sguardo sulle sue braccia, le spalle, il petto, alla ricerca di qualche bruciatura di olio – quando realizza il suo passo falso, però, è già troppo tardi. Il sogghigno predatore di He Tian sembra nascere al rallentatore sotto il suo sguardo consapevole e agitato, e si lascia sospingere contro la prima parete disponibile senza protestare perché, in fondo, ammette di essersela cercata.

“Cosa significa che non è d'asporto?” riesce a chiedere a fatica dopo che l’aria ha lasciato i suoi polmoni con uno sbuffo riluttante – è come sgomitare nella nebbia che avvolge la sua mente, lottare con se stesso per non soccombere al torpore mentre la bocca di He Tian, stirata nel suo solito sogghigno, gli delinea il contorno dell’orecchio con il preciso intento di fargli diventare molli le ginocchia. “Stai cercando di avvelenarmi?”

La risata di He Tian è bassa e si diffonde in una risonanza ipnotica tra i loro sterni accostati, e Mo Guan Shan è sicuro che le sue spalle stiano scivolando verso il basso – le gambe si piegano, si arrendono. Ne ha la conferma quando il suo naso si scontra con la clavicola di He Tian – sente il suo sorriso tra i capelli e gli artiglia le braccia con rabbia per mantenere un equilibrio che lo vuole abbandonare.

“Sei davvero maleducato, piccolo Mo,” lo riprende con la voce che è come miele, densa e fluida e troppo dolce. La sente appiccicosa sulla pelle, e decide che non vale la pena tentare di scrollarsela di dosso. “Io non ho mai insinuato bassezze di questo genere in tutti i mesi in cui hai così docilmente cucinato per me.”

 _Docilmente._ Le sopracciglia di Guan Shan scattano verso l’alto, e i suoi occhi non riescono più a mettere a fuoco i grattacieli quando un ginocchio di He Tian scivola tra le sue gambe come se fosse stato creato per stare lì. “Certo, perché io so quello che facc— _ohi_! Dove credi di infilare quelle mani?”

La risposta di He Tian arriva camuffata dall’incavo del suo collo – Guan Shan rabbrividisce, di nuovo; il suo stomaco ha cambiato idea e non ha più fame, di nuovo. Al diavolo il suo stomaco e, soprattutto, al diavolo quel bastardo di He Tian.

“Dove mi pare e piace,” gli dice, _miele_ , “visto che mi hai dato il permesso giusto qualche settimana fa.”

Mo Guan Shan stringe i denti, le mani scivolano dalle spalle di He Tian lungo le braccia nude nel tentativo di allontanargli le mani dall’elastico dei pantaloni – la sua peluria è scarsa e sottile e gli solletica gli incavi tra le dita. Non gli piace avere i brividi, non gli piace _tremare_.

“Me ne sono pentito amaramente,” ribatte, dolorosamente consapevole di quanto non sia vero, ma la frustrazione con cui ha masticato le parole deve aver colpito He Tian in qualche modo, perché lo sente irrigidirsi – un respiro bloccato a metà sotto il suo orecchio, il suo odore nei polmoni di He Tian a ribellarsi da dentro.

È riluttante ad ammetterlo ma l’idea gli piace, così inspira a sua volta, domandandosi come l’odore di He Tian possa distruggere lui da dentro; non è davvero difficile da immaginare, non può essere poi così diverso da come lo distrugge anche da fuori. “Ti concedo tanto così e tu ne approfitti per avvelenarmi,” riprende mentre espira, l’odore di He Tian che gli accarezza la gola e il palato e la lingua nel percorso inverso di un attimo fa, e allora He Tian lo imita – i suoi muscoli si allentano contro di lui e il ginocchio tra le sue gambe scivola un po’ più avanti.

È Mo Guan Shan a irrigidirsi adesso, sotto lo sguardo troppo vicino di He Tian che come al solito crede di avere il diritto di leggergli dentro – sorride, gli accarezza il collo con due dita dopo avergli sfiorato il fianco e la spalla, e si allontana quanto basta per far sentire la sua mancanza. Il ginocchio è ancora lì.

“È passato Qiu,” spiega con fare spiccio, come se la presenza di chiunque altro, anche solo in un discorso, fosse un intralcio troppo grande. Si porta un braccio dietro la schiena per slacciare il grembiule, e Mo Guan Shan non sente affatto la mancanza delle sue dita sulla pelle. “Ha cucinato per quattro e si è portato via metà della roba.”

“L’hai supplicato di aiutarti?” Mo Guan Shan sente la sua voce lasciare le sue labbra senza permesso, e il vero rammarico è scoprire di non essere pentito di aver chiesto.

He Tian lascia cadere il grembiule con un sorriso indecifrabile – compiaciuto – e l’espressione sorpresa, e poi spinge il ginocchio più avanti con forza, con un intento preciso. Guan Shan sobbalza per il contatto improvviso e porta le mani sul petto di He Tian. È caldo, gli dicono i suoi palmi; è liscio e da accarezzare, si ribellano le sue dita. Ma Guan Shan stringe i denti con tutta la determinazione che gli è rimasta – poca – e con gli occhi puntati sull’incavo delle clavicole di He Tian – errore – attende che le acque si calmino.

“Non l’ho supplicato,” risponde He Tian e stavolta il suo compiacimento è diverso, più innocente. Sembra quasi sbagliato su di lui, è un’emozione che non gli dona. “Ma ho tagliuzzato le verdure.”

Guan Shan sbuffa una risata dal naso, e quando chiude le dita sui polsi di He Tian lui lo lascia fare. Gli controlla i polpastrelli a uno a uno, soffermandosi sul cerotto che avvolge un indice. “Sei un incapace,” sentenzia con tutta la superiorità che riesce a trovare, ma è sicuramente colpito dal fatto che si sia tagliato una volta sola.

He Tian non risponde ma sorride, leggendolo come un libro aperto, e approfitta della posizione in cui si trovano per far ruotare i polsi e intrecciare le dita a quelle di Guan Shan – con le labbra gli sfiora la pelle sensibile della gola ma non si spinge al punto di ottenere una protesta. Lo tira verso il centro dell’appartamento e lo accompagna al suo posto sulla tovaglia a cuori e quadri. Le candele sono sciolte per metà.

Gli posa le mani sul collo e con una carezza leggera gli avvolge i palmi sulle spalle; lo spinge verso il basso, obbligandolo a sedersi, e gli sfiora le scapole con le ginocchia prima di tornare verso i fornelli facendo ondeggiare i fianchi – arrogante, vanitoso, consapevole di essere guardato.

Lo stomaco di Mo Guan Shan ha ricominciato a dire qualcosa, ma l’espressione luminosa di He Tian dice di più, e non è difficile decidere a chi dare retta – dopotutto, a breve sarà soddisfatto anche quel bastardo del suo stomaco.


End file.
